Moonlight Dance
by Cloudie
Summary: AU. Kagome is captured by Inuyasha who wants the Shikon no Tama. He keeps her in his kingdom, but then, demons start appearing to get her for the Shikon no Tama


Disclaimer: *typing* *shows the audience what she typed* "I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you." ^-^  
  
A/N: Oh yea, in this story, Inuyasha does not change into a human on the night of the new moon, but he isn't even a full demon. He's still a half- demon with his cute fuzzy ears ^-^ Complicated eh? ^-^'''  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Captured Princess  
  
Every night of the new moon, a palace would appear. A palace full of wonders, which people would be dancing and laughing merrily. In the center of the palace, a young and elegant woman would be dancing, along with the other people. Everyone would be cheerful and have a face full of smiles and laughter. A wonderful night like this seems to be everlasting.  
  
But no one would ever thought that on this specific night, there would trouble that's bound to happen. Surrounding the palace, many pairs of eyes could be seen. Waiting to attack any minute. One set of eyes seems to be unusual. Its eyes were golden.  
  
Each one had their task to capture the princess. The princess, which dances merrily in the palace and holds the key to what they're searching for.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The people kept on dancing merrily with each other, enjoying the night. Suddenly, a loud crash has been heard. All the palace people turned their gazes on what cause that loud crash. They all gasped as they saw a bunch of youkai on top of the palace walls. Their leader, with long silver hair seemed to have dropped a big vase on the floor to get all the people's attention.  
  
"Get her." The silver hair boy, with dog-ears whispered, so that only the youkai could hear them. With that command, they charged at the frightened people underneath. They wrecked everything they saw and trashed the palace.  
  
In fear of the youkai, the people fled to any safe place, away from them. The merry faces on the people were now replaced with fear and worried faces.  
  
The princess stood on her ground, where she stayed. She didn't know what to do, didn't know where to go. It was just confusing for her. At one moment, they were dancing merrily on the palace grounds the next youkai came and attacked them. She felt so helpless as she saw her people's faces. She couldn't do anything to stop this madness.  
  
People who are in fear of the youkai ran in all sorts of directions. While the youkai were chasing after them. As if they were chasing them for the fun of it.  
  
As the leader of the youkai looked on, his eyes fell upon a frightened, yet confused princess. He waited until the time was right to get her. Once he got the right moment, he swooped down towards her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Just then, the princess had felt a strong arm wrapping around her waist, lifting her up. Realizing what was happening, she started screaming.  
  
Hearing their princess screaming, they stopped and looked towards her to see what had happened. Seeing that the youkai leader had got their princess, they started shouting her name. They knew it was useless to call her name, but they couldn't do anything to save their princess. They looked on as the youkai leader carried her away from the palace, feeling worthless.  
  
The king had watched his precious daughter being carried away from the palace. He was in fear of what they would do to his precious daughter. He started yelling to the guards to attack the demons, who have his daughter captured. His face is now full of concern for his daughter's safety.  
  
As the guards started to go attack the youkai, all the youkai retreated, seeing that they had accomplish their mission. They were too fast for the guards to do any damage on any of them.  
  
The youkai had left the palace damaged, but thankfully, no one has been hurt. Except for now, the princess who is captured is what they are most concerned for.  
  
All hope seems to be lost, as the people continue to watch where the youkai had escaped. The only hope in each and every one of their hearts is now for the princess's safety and for her to return safely.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me go, you dog demon! I order you to let go of me!" The princess, Kagome yelled as she tried to struggle free from the demon's grasp.  
  
"No can do, princess. Since it seems like you're the only one who can help us." The half demon, Inuyasha, smirked and he flew through the forest. His other companions are with him too, following from the back.  
  
"Help you with what!? You think I would help you by capturing me!? You don't even look like you need help! Release me at once!" Princess Kagome kept on shouting while still struggling, only to have him tighten his grip on her. She winced from the tight grip he was giving her.  
  
"Stop shouting! You're getting on my nerves. You want me to feed you to the hungry human-eating youkai!?" Inuyasha shouted at her, trying to get her to stop shouting.  
  
Kagome gulped, knowing that she should keep her mouth shut, so she wouldn't be fed to the hungry human-eating youkai out there.  
  
"Good. If you stay like this until we get there, maybe I'll re-consider about it." Inuyasha told her, as he leapt back to his kingdom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Master! Mistress! The young prince had come back, and with the girl!" A maid shouted to inform the King and Queen. The King and Queen smiled, as they were proud of what their young son had accomplished.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha came to the throne room, still holding the princess. As he came near his father and mother, he let go of Kagome and bowed. Kagome didn't bow at them, from the fact that they kidnapped her.  
  
"Father, mother, I have captured the princess and you told me to." Inuyasha said to his parents. "Captured!?" Both Inuyasha's parents shouted at the same time. "I didn't tell you to capture her! I only told you to bring her here only if her father allows it." Inuyasha's father clearly told his son. "Ay, now we have a problem here." Inuyasha's mom sighed, while shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Feh! I still brought her here didn't I?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "Inuyasha." His mother frowned at his behavior. The Queen then turned to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, please come with me. I will need to have a little chat with you, while the maid lead you to your room." The Queen politely said while going out of the throne room with Kagome and a maid.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, the reason why you're here, is so you could help us locate the Shikon no Tama. There are many youkai that are trying to get the jewel so they could become stronger. We need it, so we could hide it from the youkai and then there wouldn't be any chaos. Since I am a miko, like yourself." The Queen explained to Kagome as they followed the maid down to Kagome's room.  
  
"A miko?" Kagome surprisingly asked. "W-w-wait a minute. I'm not a miko. I'm just a princess who lives in that palace that appears once in a full moon. The Queen turned and told her, "You may not know now, but soon, you'll know what kind of powers that you hold." A little scared of what she told her, Kagome nodded her head a little.  
  
"But, what's a Shikon no Tama? What could a jewel hold that every youkai wants it?" Kagome asked the Queen. "The Shikon no Tama is a small jewel, but don't judge it by it's size. It holds a great power that could grant any wish to whom holds it. If it falls into the wrong hands, there may be something terrible that could happen. Something that may cause the world to be in chaos or even . . . destroy it."  
  
The Queen's last words cause a chill to go down her spine. She didn't want the world to be destroyed, but she doesn't even know where the Shikon no Tama is.  
  
"As they got to Kagome's room, the Queen told her something before she went in. "Kagome, I'll send a letter to your father that you'll be staying here for three months. During these three months, it'll be enough time to locate the jewel. You'll also be staying here in this castle. You better rest now, since tomorrow will be a big day. I'll have someone show you around this castle, so you'll be familiar with the surroundings." The Queen left with the maid after telling her that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome closed the door and leaned on it. She pondered to herself about her family and the people in the castle. She also thought about the Shikon no Tama.  
  
What if I don't find the Shikon no Tama after three months? What will happen to this world? Will it be destroyed like the Queen had told me?  
  
How I miss my family and all the other people there. I'm even beginning to miss my little brother who I always have to chase around the palace. Great! I even miss when he messes up my room and goes trying on my clothes. (A/N: o.O''' No comment.)  
  
Why did I get into this mess? If only nothing like this had ever happened, then everything would go back to normal. I'll be in my palace chasing Souta. Hojo would always come by to give me flowers, which took up most of the space in my room. Mom would always lecture me to get a husband and children before she turns old.  
  
I'm missing my weird, but normal life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was the story? Good? ^-^ Can anyone tell me when the new moon occurs? Is it once in a month or something? Since I'm not really sure. R/R! ^-^  
  
This chapter is now edited ^-^ Please tell me if I do have any editing problems. I'll try to fix that, but one thing which I can't fix, is my grammar -_-'' I know that I have grammar problems.  
  
Anyways, enjoy this story! ^-^ The next chapter would be . . .whenever I have time to update, since there's school and all that. -_- 


End file.
